User blog:JaumeDS/The Last Breath of the Queen
If this episode has teached us something is that anyone is safe in this show, even the great Queen of the Hamptons can go down any time. But what a way she has gone, if she had to go she will leave her way. Since the second half of Season 3, Victoria has been loosing everything that she has ever loved and most of them on Emily's fault. First her beloved son her loved Pascal, then her daughter and son, her past lover and the chance of having grandchildren, and in everyone, Emily had something to, exept Patrick. But when she had a truly loss it was when she entered the psychiatric and lost her house. She always saw the Grayson Manor as her hell but also as her heaven. Even after everything that passed in that manor she always refugied in it's walls where she felt safe, it was her sanctuary. But this season she hasn't been in and had to fight to get back her title as queen, she had to fight fierceful enemies and managed to win, but still, she didn't won the most important thing for a queen, her palace now being used by her greatest enemy. So when she had nothing left, she decided that it was time to go, in order to take down Emily, and what a better way that destroying her sanctuary. But before going down she needed to do one last thing. Having a tour through the house where she had been happily once, stare one last time in the balcony where had been a thousand times watching her enemy destroying her family. And last but not least, sitting one last time in the throne, from where she once had control over what happened in her kingdom. And when she did she felt complete again, ready to leave this world where she had nothing left and join the ones she has loved and most important, hoping that with this she would end with her greatest enemy by doing what she tried once against her; blaming Emily for her own death. I loved the way she left, being in control of her fate but mostly I loved it because of the great actress we have just left, Madeleine Stowe. During all this years she has perfomed such a brilliant work with this character, and after reading her exit interview, we all have discover how implicated she was with this job which I think that is a very important thing. But also I'm a little sad because we won't get to see anymore her fake smiles, her indirect comments and her outstanding performance. Also this episode has closed an era with Emily having finished her mission of revenge and being ready to leave happily ever after. But it also left some intriguing questions I hope they'll solve in the next episode; *Did Emily really attacked Victoria, which led to the explosive finale? And if it wasn't her, (which is what I think) who was then? *Which will be Mason's next move? *Where does it leave Margaux and Louise having lost her leader? *What has the fate reserved to David? *Will Jack finally return to Emily? Category:Blog posts